Above The Wreckage
by Summers-Spirit
Summary: Sam and Dean run into a girl on one of their hunts. Can they work together? And what is she hiding from them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Description: Spoilers up to Hunted. Sam and Dean run into a mysterious girl on one of their trips. Can they work together? And what is she hiding from them?**

**Notes: This is my second fic, though it's my first Supernatural one. It will be updated whenever I get a chance, I've got a busy time ahead of me. Schoolwork, life stuff, etc. **

**I know the first chapters short, but I wanted to ease into it all. Please review!**

_The girl was slowly creeping through the house. Keeping quiet. Something moved in the next room, and she froze, listening. She edged her way towards the door, her hand reaching out to the handle. She pulled it open. And screamed._

Sam bolted upright in his bed, sweating heavily. Another nightmare. That poor girl. He tried to recall the details, but it was like holding onto sand. He looked at the clock. 6:45 am. It wasn't worth going back to sleep. As he got his clothes together for a shower, he looked over at the other bed in the room. Dean was sleeping soundly, as though he didn't have a care in the world. But Sam knew better.

Half an hour later, Dean woke up to silence. He looked around and spotted a note on the table by his bed.

_Gone to get coffee. Back soon. Sam._

He smiled. He couldn't start the day without a cup of the strong liquid. And Sammy knew it. The door opened, and bright sunlight filtered in, making lines on the walls of another crummy hotel room. Sam wandered in frowning at the front page of the local paper, two cups of coffee in his hands. Dean got off the bed and took one, taking a sip of the scalding drink.

"Morning sunshine. You know if you keep frowning like that you'll get wrinkles."

Sam just rolled his eyes and handed the paper to Dean. He looked at the headline.

**Boy murdered in haunted house in Phoenix, Arizona.**

Dean laughed. Could it be any lamer? After scanning the article, he threw the paper down and started to get dressed.

"I think we should check it out, Dean."

"Why? It's probably just another made-up fairytale that scares tourists."

"I don't think so. That picture with the article? I had a dream about that house last night."

Dean stopped, and turned and looked at his little brother, frowning. He knew Sammy's dreams usually came true, but they also usually had something to do with the yellow-eyed demon they'd spent so long hunting. And Dean didn't want Sam anywhere near that thing.

"When you say you had a dream about the house, do you mean you went to Arizona and bought it? Or one of your freaky "someone's been murdered" dreams?"

"The second one."

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was their job to look at these kinds of things. But he didn't have to like it all the time.

"Fine. We leave in an hour"

ΩΩΩΩΩ

By nightfall they reached Phoenix. They managed to find a hotel with vacancies, and settled in. Sam had spent the trip researching the house. It didn't have a story of any kind. No grisly murders. No violent suicides. No one had lived there in 50 years. They failed to see how the house could be called haunted. They'd hatched a plan to check it out while it was dark. As Dean had said,

"The freaks come out at night."

They pulled up out the front of a run-down old shack. The picture had been to kind to it.

"You'd think the bad guys could pick better places to hang out."

"Dean, we need to focus. If my dream was right, there could be a girl trapped in there tonight."

"Are you sure she was trapped? She could've gone in there on a dare. Free will and all that."

"Either way, something happens."

They got out of the Impala and went to the trunk. Dean lifted up the fake bottom, revealing their impressive armory. He handed his brother a shotgun and some rock-salt. He grabbed the same items for himself and shut the trunk.

"Ok. We go in, we look around, see if we can find the girl. If we find her we get out. If we don't we wait for a little while. I do not want to be here too long, Sam. Go it?"

"Got it."

They moved to the front door, and Sam slowly opened it. Of course, the door creaked. The whole house did. It wouldn't be considered "haunted" if it didn't. They moved slowly through the first room, Dean using his home-made EMF detector to scan everything. It was all clear.

They moved into the kitchen, still scanning. Suddenly they heard a noise from the next room. Dean looked at Sam, who nodded. They hurried over to the door, quietly. Dean put his hand on the knob, and turned. Sam aimed his shotgun, and waited for his brother to pull the door open.

**Yeah, I know it's cruel. But I didn't want to write too much in case people didn't enjoy it. So review and let me know if you want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Description: Spoilers up to Playthings. Sam and Dean run into a mysterious girl on one of their trips. Can they work together? And what is she hiding from them?**

**Notes: This is my second fic, though it's my first Supernatural one. It will be updated whenever I get a chance, I've got a busy time ahead of me. Schoolwork, life stuff, etc. **

**Please review!**

* * *

It happened just like in the dream. The door flew open, and the girl on the other side yelled. Except it wasn't fear in her voice. It was anger.

"Dammit! Why can't a job ever go right for once?"

Sam glanced at Dean, and was glad to see an equally puzzled expression on his brother's face. He looked back at the girl (_or should that be woman?_) and noticed a shotgun in her hands. She was wearing dark blue jeans that were faded down the front of the legs, a black t-shirt with some kind of logo on it, and a denim jacket.

Letting his eyes move up to her face, he noticed deep brown eyes, and long brown hair pulled back into a messy bun. Her lips were full, and her face was innocent looking, which hid the truth. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"See something you like?"

Dean would've laughed at Sam's expression had he not been so annoyed at the fact that the girl standing in front of them was in no need of saving. He let Sam try to talk his way out of the situation.

"Uh….I was just….Dean, help me out here!"

The girl's eyes flicked across to Dean, and he met her gaze evenly. He wasn't about to turn to jelly because of some girl. No way. He turned on the charm.

"You'll have to forgive my brother, he's a little shy when it comes to women."

He watched as she rolled her eyes. He felt his confidence drop a little. Normally he could sweet talk a girl in any situation. He was about to say something else, when a sound came from another room. He tightened the grip on his gun, shooting a look to Sam, who nodded. They pushed past the girl and moved towards another door, peering around the corner. Sam moved slowly into the room, Dean next to him, their backs facing each other. Each had their guns pointing in front of them. The room was empty.

The spirit appeared in the empty air beside them faster than they could blink. It knocked the gun out of Sam's hand, and threw him to the side of the room. He skidded along the floor, only stopping when he slammed against the wall. He didn't get up.

Dean spun around, aiming his gun at the spirit's face. It moved quick, getting rid of his gun, and then closing a long, slender hand around his throat. He struggled for air, clawing at the thing's hands. His vision started to fade.

A gun shot rang out, and the spirit dropped him. He collapsed to the floor, gasping in deep breaths of sweet oxygen. He looked up, seeing the girl from earlier lower her gun, the barrel still smoking. Her eyes moved around the room, taking everything in. She moved forward and extended a hand to him. He took it gratefully, allowing her to pull him up. A groan came from the edge of the room, and he hurried over to Sam.

"You ok?"

He felt himself relax when Sam nodded. He turned to thank the girl but she was gone.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Stacey headed back out to her motorcycle, which she'd parked on the street outside the so called "Haunted House." She grabbed her bag off the back and placed her shot gun in it. She was just about to start up the bike, when she heard somebody call out to her. Spinning around, she tried not to roll her eyes again. The man who'd been called Dean was walking over, his brother not too far behind, a large gash on his forehead.

"You're leaving?"

"Gotta go to the cemetery. Now I know who that bitch in the house was, I can get rid of her once and for all."

"We can help."

She fought the urge to laugh. They really didn't think she'd accept, did they? She glanced at the taller brother again.

"I don't need help. But looks like he could use some stitches."

"Do you know where we can get some? We kinda avoid hospitals."

She sighed. Of course they did. She racked her brain, trying to think of some way to get rid of them. Which usually meant there wasn't one. Besides the obvious that is.

"If you come back to my place, I can fix him up."

She watched them as they looked at each other. The brotherly bond was strong between them, she could see it. The taller one nodded.

"Where's your house?"

* * *

**Muahahahaha! Aren't I cruel? But considering it only took me about half an hour to write this chapter, I'll definitely have more up soon. This just felt like the best place to finish it. I promise, the next one will be up within the week. **

**Hit that tiny blue button if you love me :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Description: Spoilers up to Playthings. Sam and Dean run into a mysterious girl on one of their trips. Can they work together? And what is she hiding from them?**

**Notes: This is my second fic, though it's my first Supernatural one. It will be updated whenever I get a chance, I've got a busy time ahead of me. Schoolwork, life stuff, etc. **

**Please review!**

* * *

Stacey unlocked the door to her tiny little apartment and walked inside, switching on the lights. She headed straight into the bathroom, digging through the cupboard until she found the first aid kit. She walked back out and sat at a table, getting out the things she'd need to stitch up the guy's head.

"You know, you never told us your name."

She jumped, having been concentrating on getting the medical stuff together. She looked up to see the taller brother looking at her curiously.

"It's Stacey."

"Well, I'm Sam Winchester. And this is my brother Dean."

"Uh-huh, that's fascinating. Sit down over here."

He walked over, and lowered himself carefully into the chair, looking up at her. She couldn't help but notice his eyes. Tiny flecks of gold in deep green. She shook herself mentally and looked over at Dean.

"You just gonna stand there the whole time?"

"Actually, I was thinking I might go burn those bones in the cemetery, while you fix up my brother."

Stacey turned to face him, crossing her arms.

"It's my job. I'll do it later."

"Well, I just thought I'd save you the trouble."

"Listen, buddy….Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I'm not capable of doing what I do. I saved your asses, didn't I?"

Dean tried not to get too angry. Man, this chick was frustrating!

"Yeah, you did. Which is why I thought I'd take care of the body for you. My way of saying thanks."

"You know what? Fine. The woman's name was Maria Stevens. Go dig her up, have a good time. At least then I won't have you annoying the hell out of me."

Sam smiled as his brother was left speechless. His smile grew bigger as he watched Dean head back out the door, slamming it a little behind him.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing. I just think you're the first girl who's ever actually told my brother what to do. And he's actually done it."

She smiled quickly, then became serious again. She grabbed some gauze and some antiseptic.

"Ok, this is gonna hurt like a bitch. Ready?"

Sam gripped the arms of the chair tightly, and held on hard as she cleaned out the cut on his forehead.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Dean walked through the graveyard, his flashlight moving over dozen's of headstones, trying to find the right one. His anger had faded somewhat, but he still wasn't happy about Stacey bossing him around like that.

He spotted Maria's grave up ahead, and set to work. The shovel he brought with him cut through the dirt easy, and in no time, he was breaking through the wood of the coffin. He climbed back out of the hole, and poured enough salt into it to make it look like it was covered in snow. Next came the lighter fluid. Then he lit a match and threw it in, the flames casting haunting shadows across his face.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

"Ok, we're all done."

Sam relaxed his grip on the chair, as Stacey cleaned away the mess on the table. He touched his head cautiously. Girl sure knew how to use stitches. She came back into the room, holding a bottle of alcohol.

"Need some?"

He shook his head. He wouldn't be touching that stuff for a while. He got up and moved to the sofa, wanting to sit on something a little more comfortable. He was slightly shocked when she sat down next to him, taking a mouthful from the bottle.

"So how long have you been hunting?"

The question took her by surprise, and she frowned, staring at the floor.

"Few years now. Started when I was sixteen."

"Why?"

"A friend of mine was killed. Nobody knows what got her. Except me. And I've been looking for it ever since, killing as many bad guys as I can along the way."

Sam glanced at her as she took another mouthful of the drink. She looked so young, he couldn't believe she'd actually chosen this life. She caught him watching her, and smiled.

"What about you and your brother? You look like you've been doing this job for a while."

"It's kinda how we were raised."

She nodded and held out the bottle to him again.

"You sure you don't want any?"

"I'm sure. So, have you always live here in Phoenix?"

"Just for the last two years. You'd be amazed how much supernatural crap happens around this place. Keeps me busy."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Sam was just about to ask another question when Dean walked through the door.

"Well, Maria is toast. For good. Is that scotch?"

Stacey got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen, putting the bottle away.

"So, I guess you guys are done here."

Dean looked between her and Sam for a moment, then shrugged.

"Not sure. We might stick around for a few days, until we find another job."

"Well, good luck with that."

Sam stood up off the sofa slowly, willing his head to stop pounding.

"Thanks, Stacey."

She nodded, and he walked outside slowly, Dean following him. Sam glanced back just in time to see her close the door. He sighed and got into the car, leaning his head back against the seat. Dean started up the engine and started driving towards the hotel.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

The next morning, Dean woke up to find Sam staring intently at the screen of his computer.

"What's so interesting?"

"I think I've found us another job, and it's only in the next state over."

Dean climbs out of the bed and starts pulling on some clothes.

"What is it?"

"Newport Beach, California. Twelve men have disappeared over the last month. They all were regular visitors of a…uh…."

Dean walks over and looks at the computer screen. His eyes widen as he reads the page.

"Oh."

"Yeah. They'd be there almost every night, and then one night they just didn't come home. Their wives or girlfriends would place a missing persons report, and then a few days later the guy will call them, saying that he's fine and then that's it. Nobody has seen any of them since."

"So, what do you think's doing it?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure. But I think we should check it out."

"Alright."

He turns to look at Dean.

"And I think we should take Stacey."

"What?"

Sam stands up, sighing. He starts packing his clothes into a bag, talking while he does.

"I think she could help. Plus if this is something that's affecting men, it wouldn't hurt to have someone who's immune."

"Right. And it has nothing to do with the way you were looking at her last night?"

Sam stops and turns around to see Dean smirking at him. He frowns.

"I wasn't looking at her last night."

"Uh-huh…Look, what makes you think she'll even agree to go with us?"

"I don't know. But it's worth a try, right?"

Sam turns his back on his brother, wondering what Dean meant. He hadn't been looking at her any different to anyone elset hey'd ever met, right?

* * *

**Ok, so….what do ya think? Like it? Hate it? Press that little blue button down there and let me know.**

**Next chapter will be up in a few days.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Description: Spoilers up to Tall Tales. Sam and Dean run into a mysterious girl on one of their trips. Can they work together? And what is she hiding from them?**

**Notes: This is my second fic, though it's my first Supernatural one. It will be updated whenever I get a chance, I've got a busy time ahead of me. Schoolwork, life stuff, etc. **

**A/N: Yeah, I know, I promised this chapter ages ago, but life always has a way of butting in, doesn't it? But, things are settling down now, and my writer's block is fading, so there should be more frequent updates. But I'm not gonna promise anything, coz then I can't get in trouble. Hee.**

* * *

Dean pulled the Impala to a stop outside Stacey's apartment. He chanced a look at Sam.

"This is all yours, little brother. I ain't going in there, she might start yelling at me again."

"That's because you're an ass."

Dean shrugged. He had a point. He watched as Sam tapped his fingers against his knee a few times, then got out of the car and walked up to the front door and knocked. A few minutes later, the door opened and Sam disappeared inside. Dean leant his head back against the seat and closed his eyes, waiting.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Sam turned down the drink Stacey offered him. She crossed her arms, leaning her body against the wall.

"So, what brings you back here?"

"Uh…We're leaving. Wanted to stop by and…"

Stacey raised her eyebrows. Boy sure had a way with words.

"And what, Sam?"

"See, the thing is….We've got a new case. But we might need some help with it. So, we were wondering if you wanted to come with us."

Sam looked up and smiled a little at the shocked expression on her face. His smile disappeared when she spoke, however.

"Sam, I appreciate the offer, but I don't play well with others. And I'm likely to kill your brother if I'm stuck with him for longer than ten minutes."

He sighed. This was going to be tough.

"I know my brother can be annoying…But he's good at what we do. And from what I saw last night, so are you. We need you to come with us."

"If you're so good at your job, you should be able to handle it just fine."

Sam watched as she started to clear some papers off her table. He moved over to stand behind her.

"I don't know if the two of us can work this case out without back-up. Something's affecting all of the men in a town, and…"

She turned around, suddenly noticing how close he was. She looked up at him, considering.

"Say I do agree to come. I'm not taking orders from either of you. I use my own weapons. And…there will be no…special favors during the hunt."

Sam took a step back, blushing slightly.

"Special favors?"

"Relax. I was kidding. Kind of. Give me twenty minutes to pack and I'll meet you outside."

Sam watched her walk towards her room.

"Stacey?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…"

She smiled at him then disappeared, and Sam went back outside, climbing into the front seat of the Impala. Dean looked at him questioningly.

"She's gonna help."

Sam ignored Dean's frustrated sigh, and stared out the window, passing the time, and trying very hard not to think about special favors.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Several hours later, Dean pulled into the parking lot of a fairly respectable looking motel. He got out of the car and went into the office to get them a room. While waiting for someone to help him, he glanced back out at the car, smirking at Sam's obvious discomfort.

Sam pulled at a thread on his jeans, sitting in silence as Stacey read through all the information they'd been able to find for the case. He heard her sigh and turned to face her, finding a frown on her face.

"So…why are we attempting to save these scumbags?"

"Because they're…innocent people."

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Real innocent, the way they're going and cheating on their wives and girlfriends."

Sam smiled slightly. She had a point.

"Normally we wouldn't bother, but the fact that there's been so many…something's off about it."

"You got that right."

The car door suddenly opened and Dean climbed back in, a strange expression on his face. He glanced at them.

"Now, uh…before you kill me, let me explain. They only had one free room. And it only has two beds."

Sam and Stacey stared at him. Sam's stare he could handle, he'd been the aim of it for years, but hers…He shifted in is seat.

"We should get unpacked."

He hurried out of the car, and opened the trunk, pulling out bags and carrying them over to the door. He watched as they got out of the car together and walked over, still slightly glaring at him. He opened the door, walked inside and groaned.

There were two double beds, a small table and kitchen area, and one old sofa that looked like it would fall apart if you touched it.

"Damn, even the sofa isn't big enough for anyone."

Stacey pushed past him and looked around. Then she put her hands on her hips and faced him.

"So, you sleep on the floor."

"Excuse me, sweetheart, I don't do the floor."

"Ok, never call me that again. And also, that sofa's not going to hold anything. And…two beds! What the hell?"

Dean smirked a little and looked at Sam.

"Guess someone's gonna have to share."

ΩΩΩΩΩ

A few arguments, and several games of rock, paper, scissors later, the bedding arrangement was settled. Even if the only person happy with it was Dean.

Stacey stood up from the table and stretched.

"I'm researched out. Gonna turn in."

Dean looked at Sam who was suddenly very pale.

"Well, the night is still young for me. Might go hit a few bars, and see if I can find anymore info. You two behave while I'm gone."

He stood up and hurried out of the room, chuckling to himself. Stacey looked at Sam, then grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom, changing into something more comfortable. Sam tried not to stare when she reemerged in a singlet top and sweatpants and climbed under the covers of the bed. The bed that he was supposed to share with her.

"I can take the floor if you want."

She sat up and looked at him.

"Don't be stupid, I wouldn't even make your brother do that. No matter how much he bugs me. Just…we're adults, and it'll be fine. Unless you want to share a bed with your brother?"

"No. You're right. It'll be fine."

Sam stood up and pulled off his shirt and jeans, leaving his t-shirt and boxers on. Then he climbed into the bed as well, his back against hers. He could feel her move a little, and tried not to notice how warm she felt next to him.

"Dean will probably crawl back in sometime in the morning"

"Ok."

He closed his eyes, but didn't even feel remotely tired.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Your feet are cold."

He laughed, and felt her do the same. He purposely touched his feet against hers, laughing harder when she jumped and pulled away. She turned to face him, poking him in the chest when he rolled onto his back.

"That wasn't very nice."

He grinned, and she smiled back. He found himself studying every detail of her face until she blushed and looked away. He felt her hand still resting on his chest, feeling almost cold when she moved it away.

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

She settled onto her back next to him, and he wasn't sure whether to be happy or annoyed at how tiny the bed was. He glanced at her again, and reached out to brush some hair from her face. Her eyes closed at the contact and she let out a little sigh. He was about to move closer to her, but a loud bang followed by some shouting outside snapped him back to reality and he snatched his hand away.

"Night, Stacey.

"Goodnight."

* * *

**There we go. Some flirting action. Also, you may have noticed the rating has gone up. That's because I wanted to be safe rather than sorry, considering the hunt they're on. Wonder if any of you have figured it out yet. Things will get interesting in the next chapter, I promise.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Description: Spoilers up to Season 2 finale. Sam and Dean run into a mysterious girl on one of their trips. Can they work together? And what is she hiding from them?**

**Notes: This is my second fic, though it's my first Supernatural one. It will be updated whenever I get a chance, I've got a busy time ahead of me. Schoolwork, life stuff, etc. **

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me this long guys. But my schoolwork piled up, I had to redo an entire semester's work in one week. So not fair. Then I had a lot of medical problems, but I'm happy to say I've been given the all clear now. My writer's block is fading, and school is back to normal. So I'll try my best to get more chapters done.**

* * *

Several days later found Sam and Stacey sitting in the Impala, parked across the street from what Stacey described as The Whorehouse. Actually, it had a nicer name than that, but Sam decided not to press the issue. 

"God, this is the longest stakeout ever."

Sam glances over at her as she took another sip of coffee and stretched. They'd been there for five hours already, watching how many men visited, and how many men left. So far, everyone who had gone in had walked away, though they did look slightly tired and dazed.

"I know, but it needs to be done."

"Why us? Why couldn't Dean do it?"

"Because, he had to go meet someone."

Dean had gone to find an old friend in the area, to see if he had any idea what might be causing the disappearances. Sam had naturally tried to fight him for the job, but for some reason his brother kept insisting that Sam stay with Stacey. Not that the girl needed protection.

"Not fair."

Sam shook his head and leant back against the seat. His legs were aching from not being able to move much. He closed his eyes for a moment, relieving them from the glare of the sun. He didn't get much relief however, when Stacey poked him in the ribs.

"What?"

"Look. First woman I've seen come outside."

Sam glanced at the door and his eyes widened. The woman was beautiful. Long black, shimmering hair, and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a dress that seemed to cling to her body, it looked as if it were painted on to her. She smiled at some of the pedestrians on the street, and suddenly the light of the sun seemed like nothing at all. He shifted a little in his seat as he watched her walk back inside. Suddenly, he was opening his door and getting out of the car.

"Where the hell are you going?"

Sam turned around to face Stacey as she stood up, frowning at her. Why didn't she get it?

"I'm going inside."

"Uh-uh. No way."

Sam sighed and turned around to walk over to the house. He felt Stacey's hand on his arm and looked down at her.

"I have to go in there."

"Nope. You have to stay right out here with me."

He pulled his arm away and started across the street. Stacey shook her head, then grabbed his arm again, yanking him around to face her, then punching him in the face, putting all her strength behind it. He fell to the ground, out cold.

"Sorry, Sam. Had to be done."

She managed to heave him up and shove him into the backseat of the car, then start up the Impala and drive back to the hotel.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Groaning, Sam opened his eyes, then shut them again when the light caused him pain. He put his hand to his head and tried again. He takes a moment to realize he's back in the hotel room, lying on the bed. He sits up slowly to see both Dean and Stacey watching him.

"What happened?"

Dean grins and looks at Stacey, who rolls her eyes.

"Well, that answers that question."

"Huh?"

"She punched you, Sammy. Knocked you out. Which I gotta say…is damn impressive."

Stacey sighs and stands up, looking out the window. Sam looks at her, frowning.

"Why'd you punch me?"

"You were trying to go inside The Whorehouse."

"What? Why would I do that?"

Dean gets up and hands Sam some papers. Sam leans back against the wall, reading through them and trying to ignore the pounding in his head. After a few minutes, he looks up at them.

"A succubus?"

He watches as Stacey sits down on the other bed.

"It explains it all. The reason the men are disappearing. After enough visits, the succubus would drain too much of their life force. It'd kill them. It also explain why their business has skyrocketed these last few months. And why you tried to go in there and offer yourself up."

"So what do we do?"

"First of all, we avoid that place from now on. We only go near there if we have to. You guys need to focus. Any stupid little trips that are in any way connected to The Whorehouse will be done by me."

Dean cleared his throat.

"What?"

"Uh…I may have stopped and watched the place for a while on the way back…"

"Great. Then you've been exposed too."

Sam frowned at Stacey.

"Exposed?"

"You're dose was stronger, you actually saw the woman. Dean only got hit with the pheromones they'd be pumping out, which would give him an urge, but not a need, to go inside. I'm surprised he stopped himself. The point is, you guys can't go back there again. Not for a while. And you may have some…side effects."

Sam blushed. He definitely knew what she was talking about with the side effects. He watched Stacey again as she sat down at the table.

"You two guys get some rest, coz I know you're feeling tired. I'll do some research, see what I can find out about stopping these things."

Stacey chewed on her pen nervously as the boys settled on their beds. She frowned, knowing she was in for a long night and she definitely would not be sharing a bed with either of them. It was too risky.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

_Fire. Heat. Passion. Flash against flesh. Breathing. Touching. Moaning. Sighing. She was his, he was hers. They were one. Together. Whole. _

Sam bolted up in his bed, breathing fast. He glances over at Dean just in time to see him do the same. Stacey still sat at the table, her face flushed, avoiding their eyes.

"Enjoy your sleep?"

"What the hell was that?"

Sam was glad Dean had had the guts to ask. He was still trying to process everything. And calm himself down. Which wasn't proving to be easy.

"I told you there would be side effects. One of those side effects is dreams."

"That was no dream."

"They're made to be realistic. Get you tempted, so you'll go back to the succubus."

"So we were dreaming about her? Or it?"

Sam frowned. He definitely had not been dreaming about the woman he saw yesterday.

"Not necessarily. Could be anyone. Someone you used to be with, someone you have feelings for or find attractive."

Sam groaned and fell back on the pillows. That explains it.

"How long will it go on for?"

"Hard to say. I'm trying to find out, but there's not a lot of information about these things."

Dean glances over at Sam, then gets out of his bed and heads to the bathroom.

"I'm showering first, Sammy."

Stacey watches as he shuts the door behind him, then she looks over at Sam.

"You ok?"

"No, not really."

"Yeah, I uh….I can see that. If you want me to leave, I will."

Sam blushes even more and turns on his side, facing away from her.

"It's ok. Just….keep researching."

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Stupid Dean, and his need to be off on his own. That's how this whole mess got started, and then he leaves them together again? Sam wanted to kill him.

"Sam? You with me?"

He was startled out of his thoughts when she spoke. He did not want to be here, alone with her, but he had no choice. So he cleared his throat and nodded and tried to listen to what she was saying.

"So I think if we were able to find out which one of the girls was the queen, we could stop them all. It's the same as a swarm of bees, kill the queen, the others don't know what to do. Makes it easier to take them on."

"Right."

"It just means there's gonna have to be more research done. And possibly, I'm gonna have to go inside and take a look around."

"What? No, it's too dangerous."

"They can't affect me, Sam. And the sign says they cater to anyone, so I'm sure I wouldn't be the only girl in there."

He sighed, knowing she was right.

"Fine. But we need a definite plan, in case something goes wrong."

"Alright. I'll start working on one later. But right now, I'm starved. Wanna order a pizza?"

He nodded again and stood up, heading for the bathroom while she made the call. He splashed some cold water on his face and willed his body to stop noticing her so much. It was uncomfortable, and awkward, and really distracting when all he could think about was pushing her up against the wall and-

"Sam? Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine. Just…"

"Oh. The side effects. Right."

He watched her turn to leave and put his hand on her arm. She froze. He turned her around to face him.

"Sam…fight it."

"I'm trying. I just feel so…"

"I know. But it's not real, ok? It's just because they put the whammy on you. So focus, and fight it and…stop doing that with your hand..."

Sam jumps back, blushing. He sees her take a step back too and sighs, trying to do what she said and fight it.

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

He watches her walk out, then splashes more water on his face and stands in the doorway.

"I shouldn't sit next to you."

"If you try anything, I'll just punch you again."

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

He carefully moves over to sit next to her, reading over the notes she'd made and waiting for their pizza to arrive. He had to control this, to fight it. It had been easy before, but now that the succubus had unlocked his desires, it was like walking a tightrope. One wrong move could send him over the edge, falling into something he wasn't sure of. And he didn't want to hurt her.

* * *

**So, there you have it. There will be more fun on the way, trust me.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Description: Spoilers up to Season 2 finale. Sam and Dean run into a mysterious girl on one of their trips. Can they work together? And what is she hiding from them?**

**Notes: This is my second fic, though it's my first Supernatural one. It will be updated whenever I get a chance, I've got a busy time ahead of me. Schoolwork, life stuff, etc. **

**A/N: Hoping to get a couple of chapters done in the next two weeks. I have school holidays at the moment which makes it easier.**

* * *

Almost a week had passed since the eventful stakeout. The boys' side effects had worn off, but Stacey still forbid them to go anywhere near The Whorehouse. Which is why on this cold night, they were sitting on their beds waiting for her to exit the bathroom.

"How long has she been in there, Sammy?"

"About half an hour."

"Man…and I thought you took forever to get ready."

Sam rolled his eyes and flopped back onto his bed. It had been nothing but bickering lately with them locked up, and the case going nowhere. Until tonight. They'd had a tip that Friday nights were a busy time for The Whorehouse. So Stacey had volunteered to go investigate. Sam was against it, Dean just wanted to go see the ladies himself. But Stacey insisted.

"Will you boys quit daydreaming and give me a hand?"

Sam sat up and blinked a few times. She was wearing a dress. An actual dress. And her hair was pulled up, a few loose strands hanging down. And he could've sworn she was wearing make up. He shakes himself out of his trance and gets off his bed.

"I need you to help me with my jacket so it doesn't bump the knife I've got strapped to me."

Dean smirks as Sam helps her with her jacket.

"And where exactly is it strapped?"

"Keep asking and I'll show you before I stab you."

Dean laughs and Sam raises his eyebrows. Since when did Dean laugh at Stacey's type of humor? Clearly they'd been locked up for too long.

"Ok, so…plan is, I go in. As a customer. If they're really busy, I'll sneak away and see what I can find. If I'm not out in three hours, call my cell. If I don't answer, drive the car down and wait. Don't go inside."

Sam sighs and looks at her.

"Are you sure about this? What if…you can't get away…?"

"Then I take one for the team and wait a little while."

Dean chokes on his beer and stares at her.

"Damn, I wish we were going too."

Sam throws a pillow at his brother and watches as Stacey heads for the door.

"Be careful."

She turns and smiles at him a little.

"Always am.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Dean turns a corner sharply, his tires squealing.

"Are you sure we've got the times right?"

Sam checks his watch again, his foot tapping nervously.

"Yes. She said three hours. It's been three and a half. We've given her enough time. If she's not waiting outside…"

"She will be. She's fine."

"I hope so."

Sam lets out a sigh of relief as they pull into the alley behind The Whorehouse. Stacey was standing under a streetlight, her arms wrapped around herself. Dean pulls the car to a stop and waits until she gets in.

"What happened?"

"They weren't real busy when I got there. I waited a while, but still nothing so I took my chances and went inside. There were a few customers, but…not enough to give me an escape route."

Sam blushes a little and looks out the window, but not before he sees Dean's smirk.

"So…then what?"

"If you're expecting details you can forget it. Just use your imagination. Anyway, I finally got a moment to sneak off and look around. Everything was normal, but then I went up the stairs to the third floor."

"What's up there?"

"Nothing. It looked normal, but felt like…..I don't know. Something wasn't right. And I knew I was being watched. I think there's a veil placed over the floor. So only the ones under the queen's control can see what's really there. But that's the place she'll be hiding."

Dean pulls the car to a stop back at the hotel. They get out and head inside, Stacey pulling off her jacket. Sam watches her closely.

"So that's it? All we have to do is attack the third floor?"

"No, it's gotta be trickier than that. We need to find a way to drop the veil. And then killing the queen won't be easy."

Dean watches the two of them, shaking his head a little. When were they gonna get the hint?

"Well, I feel like hitting a bar? Anyone care to join me?"

Sam shoots a dirty look at his brother, then glances at Stacey.

"No thanks. Gonna take it easy now."

"Alright. See you two in the morning."

He chuckles to himself as he leaves, taking his jacket with him. Sam sits down on his bed.

"I'm glad you're ok."

"Me too. Although, it wasn't the most pleasant experience."

"Yeah…"

Stacey gets up and pours herself a glass of scotch, then pours a second glass and hands it to him. Sam frowns a little and looks at her.

"Go on. It's not gonna kill you."

He shrugs and takes a sip, leaning back against the wall as she sits next to him.

"Why're you so afraid to let go, Sam?

"I'm not."

"So you're just normally this uptight?"

He pinches the bridge of his nose and takes another mouthful of the drink.

"I just…don't like to mix work with pleasure, that's all."

"Yeah, I've noticed. Although with this particular job, I don't think you have a choice."

"I'll be fine, so long as I stay away until we're reading to kill the queen."

Stacey looks at him, biting her lip, she scoots a little closer.

"Is that the only thing you have to distract yourself from?"

Sam swallows and looks at her, noticing how close she was. He could really see her make up now. And that dress was pretty low cut. He looks away.

"I just need to focus on the job."

Stacey looks down, shaking her head slightly.

"I'll let you do that then."

She goes to get up, but stops when she feels him grab her wrist. Her heart starts pounding a little and she looks at him as he down the rest of his drink.

"The job isn't the only thing I need to worry about, Stacey."

He takes her glass from her and puts it on the nightstand, his other hand still holding her wrist as he looks at her. She swallows, feeling her face start to flush, she closes her eyes for a moment. Sam leans forward, cupping her face in his hands, he stops, an inch away from her face.

"I also gotta keep an eye on Dean. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Stacey opens her eyes suddenly, watching as he gets off the bed and walks into the bathroom. She doesn't see the smirk on his face as he closes the door behind him.

"Huh?"

* * *

**Please review. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Description: Spoilers up to Season 2 finale. Sam and Dean run into a mysterious girl on one of their trips. Can they work together? And what is she hiding from them?**

**Notes: This is my second fic, though it's my first Supernatural one. It will be updated whenever I get a chance, I've got a busy time ahead of me. Schoolwork, life stuff, etc. **

**A/N: Hoping to get a couple of chapters done in the next two weeks. I have school holidays at the moment which makes it easier.**

* * *

Three days. Three very long, coffee filled days. And they still hadn't been able to come up with a decent plan. Sam was tired. Dean was restless. Stacey was cranky. The arguments would only last a few minutes before they realized how stupid they were all being and got back to work. But they were going insane.

Which is why Dean found himself driving along the streets, trying to clear his head and see if he could think of something, _anything_ to help. He turned onto the street where The Whorehouse resided, even though he knew he shouldn't. He cruised past it, about to turn the corner and move on when he heard a scream. He pulls the car to the side of the road and turns in his seat, trying to locate where it had come from.

The scream sounds again and he gets out, his trusty pistol in the waistband of his jeans as he heads for the alleyway beside The Whorehouse. He turns the corner, seeing a pretty girl huddled against the wall, crying. He hurries over to her.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

She doesn't answer, just looks up at him, her eyes strangely dry. He frowns and takes a step back, but not before her power overcomes him. She moves forward and kisses him deeply and his brain is overloaded with pheromones. He stands there after she pulls away, his eyes closed, trying to regain control. When he opens his eyes, she's gone.

He knows he doesn't have much time to get away from here, so he rushes back to the Impala and gets in, tearing down the street and racing back to the hotel.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Stacey paces the room, reading some notes as Sam sits on the bed and watches her.

"You're making me tired."

"It helps me think. To keep moving."

Sam sighs and falls back on the bed, resting his eyes for a moment. He hears tires squeal in the parking lot and groans.

"He's back"

Stacey puts the papers down on the table and moves to open the door just as Dean rushes inside, breathing hard, his face oddly flushed. Sam sits up, frowning.

"What's wrong?"

Dean moves over to the far wall and stands with his back against it, not looking directly at them.

"I think they know what we're up to."

"What? Why would you say that?"

"I was driving. Went past the house. Heard a scream, so I went to check it out. It was one of the girls. She, uh….she kissed me."

Stacey's eyes widen and she looks at the door.

"Oh."

Sam gets up slowly, ready to move in front of Stacey if needed.

"How much of a dose would he have gotten from a kiss?"

"A strong one. I'm surprised he made it back here. But….this isn't good. It'll take some time to wear off, unless he acts on it."

Sam glares at his brother.

"How could you be stupid enough to go near there?!"

"I didn't mean to. I was just driving and…"

Sam watches as Dean doubles over a little, putting his hands on his knees. He looks up at his brother.

"You need to get her out of here."

Sam grabs Stacey's arm and moves for the door, but suddenly feels himself pinned against the wall.

"Dean, let go!"

"I'm trying. Ok?! I don't want this."

Stacey takes a few steps back and looks for something heavy to hit Dean over the head with. Her eyes widen even more as Dean slams Sam's head into the wall. She watches as Sam slumps and Dean drags him towards the bathroom, pushing him inside and closing the door, bracing a chair against it. She gasps and heads for the door, but he beats her to it.

"Dean, please. Fight this, ok? You can't let it win."

"I told you I'm trying!"

"Try harder! You just knocked your own brother out!"

"I'm not happy about it!"

Stacey moves back from him, starting to feel scared. Dean follows her until she's pressed up against the wall. He stands in front of her and leans closer. She can see it in his eyes, the struggle for control.

"Dean…"

He leans forward and captures her lips with his own, kissing her deeply and pushing her further into the wall. She struggles against him, trying to push him away but he grabs her hands and pins them at her sides. She brings her knee up hard, catching him in a painful area and uses that as her escape, rushing for the door again. He throws a hand out, grabbing her leg, causing her to stumble and fall to the ground.

Within seconds he's straddling her as she looks up at him, tears in her eyes. She sees him shake his head and close his eyes, trying to get rid of what he was feeling.

"I'm sorry, Stacey."

She looks up at him, her breathing shallow. She tries to move out from underneath him, but the movement causes something in his brain to snap and suddenly he's kissing her again. She can't move, can cry for help. And although she's scared, she can't help but start to nervously return his kisses. It had been so long for her, she couldn't stop herself from enjoying it just a little.

Dean groans as she shifts underneath him, causing some friction. He sits up and starts to undo her shirt, her hands going to his jeans, but suddenly he feels a sharp pain on the back of his head and everything goes black.

Stacey gasps and looks up at Sam, taking his hand as he helps her up. Sam drops the rifle he'd used to hit his brother and looks at her, slightly hurt.

"He didn't know what he was doing, Sam."

"I know. But you did."

"I….I didn't mean to. I just thought if he got it over with, he'd get back t normal and we could finish the job." Sam shakes his head and looks down at Dean, wanting to believe her.

"We should tie him up. Before he regains consciousness."

* * *

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Description: Spoilers up to Season 2 finale. Sam and Dean run into a mysterious girl on one of their trips. Can they work together? And what is she hiding from them?**

**Notes: This is my second fic, though it's my first Supernatural one. It will be updated whenever I get a chance, I've got a busy time ahead of me. Schoolwork, life stuff, etc. **

**A/N: Hoping to get a couple of chapters done in the next two weeks. I have school holidays at the moment which makes it easier.**

Stacey glances at Sam for the fifth time in the last minute. She knew she had hurt him, but she hadn't meant to do it. She didn't even know if he had felt the way she did. But seeing her with his brother had caused Sam to shut down.

Sam tapped his foot restlessly against the carpet as he continued to stare at the unconscious Dean. He could feel Stacey's gaze on him but refused to give in and look at her. He didn't believe her reasons for kissing Dean, no matter how much he wanted to. Plain and simple, he'd read the signals wrong and lost another girl to his brother.

He straightens a little as Dean groans, watching angrily as his brother opens his eyes and blinks.

"Sammy? Why the hell am I tied to a chair?"

"You're staying there until I know I can trust you."

Dean frowns, then his eyes widen almost comically as he remembers what the effects of the succubus caused him to do. He looks at Stacey.

"I didn't….right?"

"No. Sam stopped you."

Sam shakes his head and stands up, pacing. Dean watches him, glancing at Stacey every now and then.

"Sam? I think it's worn off…"

"No. We have to wait longer."

Dean sighs and hangs his head. Stacey gets up and goes over to the table, looking through the papers.

"If they know what we're up to, then…we need to act fast. You two are in danger if we don't."

Sam stops and turns to face her, still not looking into her eyes.

"What do we do?"

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Dean opens the trunk of the Impala and hands out weapons. He watches Sam closely, still not sure what was wrong with his brother. Stacey straps a silver knife to her waist and holds onto another one, the only weapons that would hurt this succubus.

"Everyone clear on the plan?"

Dean nods and waits for Sam to finish getting ready, then he closes the lid of the trunk and heads across the street with them.

"You sure this is the best time?"

"They're sleeping around now. It'll make it easier to get to the third floor before they realize we're in there."

Sam frowns and looks at her, before studying his knife.

"Is it a good idea for me and Dean to be inside?"

"No. But we don't have a choice."

She stops and looks at Sam, Dean walking on ahead. Sam glances at her then looks down. She sighs.

"Be careful."

They walk over to Dean and look at the house, before he kicks in the door and they rush inside. Stacey heads straight for the stairs, the plan being for her to kill the queen as she wouldn't be affected by it. Dean and Sam trail behind her slowly, ready to assist her if she needs help.

They reach the door to the third floor and Stacey opens it. She frowns.

"Damn…the veil's still up."

She looks at Dean, who nods.

"Alright…you two go in…I'll try to break the spell."

Stacey steps through the doorway, Sam behind her. She hears the door close and swallows nervously. They start walking along, unable to do much else until Dean finds a way to lower the veil.

Dean hurries along hallways, looking in rooms until he spots a glowing orb. He peers around and walks over to it, studying the glass. He can see the third floor, Sam and Stacey walking along. He picks up the orb, feeling it start to burn his hand, and he throws it as hard as he can against the opposite wall.

"You shouldn't have done that."

He turns towards the doorway, seeing a pretty blonde girl standing there, not wearing much at all. He smirks.

"Gonna punish me for it?"

"Oh, definitely…"

She walks over to him quickly and pushes him back against the wall, kissing him deeply. Dean lets her, his hand going to his pocket where the protection charm was, then he pushes her back, still smiling. He watches as confusion clouds her face.

"Sorry, sweetheart….guess it's not gonna work this time."

She lets out a loud yell and he hears doors opening along the hallway.

"We may not be able to control you, but there are other ways to kill you."

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Stacey stumbles back into Sam as the spell clears, a cold wind running through the building. He steadies her then moves away, looking around.

"Do you sense anything?"

He shakes his head, going over to a door and opening it. He steps back, feeling the pheromones starting to attack his system.

"Here…"

Stacey hurries over, looking inside the large room.

"There must be another room off this one."

She looks at Sam, then starts walking, hearing him follow her.

"I don't think that charm is working."

"I was afraid of that…the queen has more power. You just…need to focus. Or wait here…or something."

She opens another door, frowning when she sees stairs leading up. She starts to climb them, still feeling Sam's presence behind her, his breathing shallow.

"We're almost there, Sam. Just hang on, ok?"

She opens the final door, stopping dead when she sees a large, hideous beast in the centre of the room, asleep. She feels Sam move up behind her.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah. But…I can't get to its chest with it sleeping like that. And that's where we have to stab it."

"So...we gotta wake it up?"

Stacey nods and steps into the room. She hears Sam groan a little and turns around, seeing him doubled over.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't…it's too strong…."

She swallows and backs up a little, but not far enough. He grabs her and slams her against the wall.

"I'm sorry."

"Sam…you gotta focus…we have to kill it, ok?!"

He shakes his head and tightens his hold on her, kissing her hungrily. Her eyes widen and she fights him, trying to move away, knowing they needed to kill the queen. She manages to shove him back and he growls a little.

"Please, Sam. Just…"

She moves backwards again and trips, falling to the floor, hard. She hears a screech and looks over as the queen starts to rise, towering over her. She struggles to grab her knife, getting ready to stab it, but it lunges at her and she has to dive out of the way.

Sam fights through the haze the pheromones have left him in, his eyes widening when he sees Stacey in danger. He picks up her dropped knife and rushes over, plunging it into the queen's chest. He steps back as it makes a loud, ear splitting noise, then seems to vanish.

Stacey looks up at him, breathing hard. He'd saved her…but she knew he was still affected.

"Sam?"

She lets out a noise as he grabs her and pulls her up roughly, then starts kissing her. She struggles slightly, knowing that this isn't how it should happen. He pins her back against the wall again, start to pull at her shirt. She closes her eyes, suddenly forgetting everything.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Dean manages to get a punch in and knock the woman back, but not before she scratches at his face, causing a long gash across his cheek. He waits for the next onslaught, but when he looks up he room is empty.

"What the…"

He steps out into the hallway slowly, still sore from the fight. The house is empty, silent. The only signs of what had happened were the beds in the rooms, and the smell of perfume that still lingered. He heads up the stairs to find his brother and Stacey.

As he reaches the third floor, he looks around, seeing no sign of them. He notices the next stairway and climbs up, his ribs aching. He wipes some blood away from his eyes as it runs down his forehead and opens the next door, freezing at the sight before him. He turns around, closing his eyes and clears his throat.

"Uh, guys?"

Stacey opens her eyes and looks at the door. She shoves Sam off her and scoots back, grabbing her clothes. Sam groans a little and sits up, blinking to clear the confusion. His eyes widen when he realizes his lack of clothing and he looks at Stacey, then at Dean.

"Oh my god…"

Dean raises his eyebrows.

"I miss all the fun."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Description: Spoilers up to Season 2 finale. Sam and Dean run into a mysterious girl on one of their trips. Can they work together? And what is she hiding from them?**

**Notes: This is my second fic, though it's my first Supernatural one. It will be updated whenever I get a chance, I've got a busy time ahead of me. Schoolwork, life stuff, etc. **

**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys. Life's been crazy.**

* * *

Dean sits on the hotel bed as Stacey patches up his wounds, he glances at Sam, amused to see his brother still hadn't moved from where he was on the couch, blushing.

"Ok. All fixed."

Dean smiles at her and pulls his shirt back on.

"So….take it I missed some fun in the queen's lair?"

Stacey drops the bandages she was carrying and picks them up a little, glancing over at Sam. Sam glares at Dean.

"It was the pheromones."

"Sure…for you. But she didn't have to let you."

Stacey swallows and turns around.

"The queen was stronger than I thought….it affected me too."

Dean frowns.

"It did not. You said it yourself, and all those old books said it too. They don't affect women."

Stacey sighs and looks down. Sam stands up and looks at her.

"Is that true?"

Stacey goes back to packing up the first aid kit, turning her back to them. Dean glances at his brother, seeing the confusion on his face. He stands up somewhat carefully.

"Look, it doesn't matter, right? We killed the queen, the job is done. Time to move on."

He knew at once he'd said the wrong thing. Sam frowns at him, and then walks into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Ok…"

"You don't get it, Dean. He's mad. Because of what happened. He doesn't like the fact it was because of a powerful influence. Neither do I, really."

"So, you wanted it to happen?"

"Yes. But not like that. And now you guys are moving on."

Dean frowns a little, realizing what she meant. She was staying. They weren't. He looks towards the bathroom, then back at her.

"So come with us."

"I can't. You know that."

"No, I don't. What's so important that you can't keep hunting with us? You don't have a family, or kids that you need to look after. You're alone. But with us, you don't have to be."

Stacey sighs and turns to look at him.

"I just can't. And I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to, Stace."

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Sam walks along the street several hours later. He'd heard the entire conversation between Stacey and his brother and his mind was reeling. She had wanted to be with him. Just like he'd wanted to be with her. But that stupid job had to mess it all up.

He kicks at a pebble as he walks along, hands in his pockets, staring at the ground. It seemed to be a theme with him. The women he loved leaving. Jess. Madison. He was just glad that Stacey was walking away alive.

He turns into the parking lot of the hotel and stops when he sees Dean and Stacey standing at the car, Dean loading his bags into the trunk. He slowly walks over to them.

"Hey."

"Hey, Sammy. Ready to go?"

He nods and glances at Stacey. Dean seems to get the hint and walks back inside, giving them some space.

"So…"

"Yeah. Sam…I'm really sorry that I can't go with you guys."

"I know. It's ok. It's probably best you don't."

"Why's that?"

"I don't want you getting hurt."

She blushes and looks down. He steps forward and takes her hand into his, looking at her.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

She steps forward and hugs him tightly, closing her eyes when his strong arms wrap around her. After a moment he pulls back, looking into her eyes. He slowly moves forward and presses his lips to her. She returns his kiss softly, until finally breaking apart. Sam blinks a little, his eyes burning.

Dean sighs as he steps back outside, knowing it was time to leave.

"C'mon, Sammy. We better hit the road."

He waves to Stacey and gets into the car. Sam kisses her again quickly, whispering a goodbye before climbing into the passenger seat and shutting the door. He stares straight ahead, afraid to look at her for fear of more pain.

Stacey wraps her arms around herself as she watches them back out of the parking spot and drive off. Her eyes water as she walks back into the room to grab her bags.

"You did well."

She spins around, ready to start throwing punches, but relaxes when she sees who it is. She looks down.

"It seemed cruel."

"You needed to gain their trust. You managed to do that. You also got Sam to have a soft spot for you, which is perfect."

"Why does it have to be them?"

"Because they're the Winchesters. They need to be stopped if we have any chance of winning this war."

"We? I told you before I want no part in it."

She shivers as she feels the man get closer to her, whispering in her ear.

"You haven't got a choice."

She swallows, then frowns and looks around. The room was empty.

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Description: Spoilers up to Season 3 finale. Sam and Dean run into a mysterious girl on one of their trips. Can they work together? And what is she hiding from them?**

**Notes: This is my second fic, though it's my first Supernatural one. It will be updated whenever I get a chance, I've got a busy time ahead of me. Schoolwork, life stuff, etc. **

**A/N: Man….long wait, huh? I'm sorry, I lost the writing bug when life got busy. But now that Season 3 is over (what a season!) I can get back into it.**

Nine months later saw Stacey sitting alone in a small roadside diner, waiting for someone to bring her some coffee. She could barely keep her eyes open and she had another day of driving ahead of her if she wanted to make her destination on time. She smiles to the elderly waitress as she refills her cup, but doesn't initiate conversation. Nobody needs to know what she's doing here. Nobody needs to care.

She's halfway through her second cup of coffee when the growl of an engine, slightly familiar, draws her attention outside. She pauses with the mug halfway to her lips as she takes in the sleek black paint, the chrome trims. Nine months and she'd still remember that car anywhere. She frowns as the younger of the brothers steps out from behind the wheel. That's not what she remembered.

She watches him walk inside and place his order. He was thin, thinner that he used to be. His hair had grown longer over time, and it looked like he hadn't shaved for a few days. She wrinkles her nose a little, she never liked stubble on a man. His clothes are creased, and judging by the amount of coffee just set on the counter in front of him, he's been driving for a while too.

She sets her cup down and picks up her jacket, making her way over to him carefully. He looks like the slightest loud noise could set him off.

"Sam?"

Sam whirls around, tense, wondering who on earth could know his name in this dump. His eyes widen slightly when he sees her. She looked good, much better than he remembered. Her hair was shorter and seemed a different shade. She still wore jeans and t-shirts, but they seemed to cling to her more.

"Stacey."

She smiles a little, glad he remembered.

"It's been a while."

"Yeah."

"How are you?"

He sighs a little, glancing back out at the Impala. It was full of reminders of Dean. His leather jacket. His amulet, hanging from the mirror. All of it was his brothers.

"I've been better."

She frowns slightly, taking in his appearance, and then following his gaze to the car. Something had happened.

"Is everything ok? Where's Dean?"

He looks at her suddenly, his face hard. He shakes his head.

"I gotta go. See ya round, Stacey."

She wants to call out to him, tell him to wait, but something stops her. Maybe it was the hollow look in his eyes. She bites her lip, walking out to her car and climbing in. She grabs her cell phone out and dials a few numbers. She knew who to talk to, to find out what had been going on with the Winchesters.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Five hours later, she's reached her destination. Her eyes are red rimmed and her knuckles are white from gripping the wheel. She'd been driving on auto-pilot the entire way. She can barely remember the trip. All she remembers are the four words spoken into her ear before she left the diner.

_Dean Winchester is dead._

She couldn't believe it. He'd sold his soul. Well, maybe she could believe it, he seemed the type to do anything for his brother. But he was really gone. Sam was alone, hunting, fighting. She understood why he looked the way he did when she'd seen him. As soon as she'd hung up the phone, she'd gotten the next message. Her destination was changed. She needed to be tailing the Winchester brother instead.

She was sick of following orders, but she had no choice. So she'd found out where Sam was headed to and now she was sitting outside his motel room, staring at the window. There was a light on inside, and she could make out a shadow through the curtain. She didn't know what to do. She'd thought she could love him, but it was too risky. She sighs and gets out of the car, walking over to the room and knocking on the door.

Sam looks up from the map spread in front of him at the sound. He grabs the knife from beneath his pillow (_Dean's knife_) and creeps over to the door. He quietly turns the knob, the knife always ready as he pulls the door open. He doesn't know who is more surprised to see who.

"Sam."

"What are you doing here?"



"I…I heard about what happened to Dean. I'm so sorry."

He clenches his jaw and walks back over to the bed. All this time and he was still getting sympathy. None of them seemed willing to admit to him that he'd messed up. He should have done more to save him. He turns to face her.

"How did you find out?"

"I have contacts in the business, Sam. You know that. It wasn't too hard to find the right people."

"Oh."

She lets out a breath and shuts the door.

"For what it's worth, I'll miss him. He was a pain in my ass, but that doesn't mean I didn't like him."

His grip on the knife tightens, the anger he hadn't quite managed to control bubbling to the surface again.

"Why are you here?"

"To make sure that you're ok. You shouldn't be alone."

"I've been alone for the last three months, Stace. Don't think it matters."

He sits back down on the bed, finally releasing the knife. He jumps slightly when he feels her hand on his shoulder.

"It does matter. I can stay as long as you need."

She squeezes his shoulder slightly, hoping that he thinks the pained look on her face is because of the loss of Dean and not because she's betraying him. She had her orders. To disobey would be catastrophic. And it's not like she knows how. She looks down into his eyes, seeing murky green looking back at her.

"You don't need to stay. I'm fine on my own."

"You look like Hell, Sam."

He tenses at the word and she instantly regrets it.

"Sorry. I didn't think…Look, go take a shower. I'll order us some food. And you can tell me what you're working on. I'll help."

He looks up at her, confused.

"You might not wanna do that."



"Too bad. Now go."

He sighs, knowing he was losing the battle. He grabs his bag and heads into the bathroom, shutting the door with more force than he needed to.

Stacey sits down in his spot, studying the map. She shivers slightly.

"Nicely done. He's trusting you again."

"I wish he wouldn't."

"It's our only way, you know this. Help him with what he needs, get him to let down his guard. Then he's ours."

She glares at the man in the shadows.

"If you think I'm going to help you kill him-"

"We never said we'd kill him. We just want him for our side."

"That's just as bad!"

"You know what will happen if you disobey us. Help Sam with his quest. Dean will return. Then you will be repaid."

She goes to respond, but the man disappears. She glances at the bathroom door, hearing the water running and sighs. She had no choice. She had to stay.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Description: Spoilers up to Season 3 finale. Sam and Dean run into a mysterious girl on one of their trips. Can they work together? And what is she hiding from them?**

**Notes: This is my second fic, though it's my first Supernatural one. It will be updated whenever I get a chance, I've got a busy time ahead of me. Schoolwork, life stuff, etc. **

Stacey munches on some leftover takeout from the night before as she watches Sam pacing the room, talking on his phone. She can't quite make out what he's saying over the sounds of the television, but she can tell by the way his back is tensed up and the anger on his face that whatever he's hearing isn't good.

He hangs up suddenly and sits down next to her, glaring angrily at the floor, as though it had somehow caused all his troubles.

"Sam?"

He looks at her, his jaw clenched. He relaxes a little.

"It's a dead end. Won't work."

"Oh."

She hands out the food to him, watching as he takes a few bites. AT least she'd managed to get him eating again this past week. She gets up and goes over to her bag, digging through it.

"What are you looking for?"

"I found something last night…was going to tell you about it before but you got that phone call."

She turns around and hands him a piece of paper, some foreign words scrawled across it. She hadn't so much found it as been given it, but he didn't need to know that. She felt guilty enough already.

He frowns as he studies the words, then looks up at her.

"What's it say?"

She shrugs and sits back down, stealing some more food.

"I'm not sure. I don't recognize the language. But it was in a resurrection section of a book. Maybe Bobby knows it?"

He frowns a little, he was sure he'd checked every single book. He glances at her.

"Yeah. Maybe. We'll take it to him tomorrow."

She nods then lays back on the bed. He lets himself watch her for a few moments, then goes back to eating. He was trying to get his brother back. He didn't have time to let his feelings get in the way.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Sam watches Bobby looking between the paper Stacey had found and his books. He doesn't like the look on the older man's face at all.

"What is it, Bobby?"

"Son, this is ancient magic. Real powerful stuff. Where'd you say she found it?"

"She said it was in a book."

"I doubt that. You don't leave this crap layin' around."

"You think she's lying to me?"

"About this spell? Definitely. But I'm not sure about what else."

"What do you mean?"

Bobby looks up at him, handing the paper back to Sam. He knew the boy was struggling, had been for as long as Dean was gone. He didn't want to add to that, but he also had to protect him.

"I did a bit of checkin' into her. From what I can tell she didn't exist until two years ago."

"Didn't exist?"

"No birth records. No school records. Family, friends…none of it can be found. She just appeared a couple of years ago in Phoenix."

"Maybe she changed her name. Fresh start."

Sam bites his lip. The feeling of uneasiness he'd had since she'd showed up was starting to make sense.

"Maybe. But you need to watch your back, just in case."

"I will. Now what about the spell?"

"Far as I can tell, it's a resurrection rite. Will bring back anyone you want, so long as you have somethin' of theirs."

Sam swallows and looks at the piece of paper. This was it. He could get his brother back.

"What's the catch?"

"That's just the thing. I can't find one. It doesn't say they'll come back wrong, or it'll be temporary or throw the world outta balance. IT just brings them back."

"So…it can really work? Dean can…he can come back?"

"Son, I miss him almost as much as you do, you know that. But just because I can't find a catch, doesn't mean there isn't one. You need to be careful with this. And you need to be prepared, that you may need to kill him all over again if it goes wrong."

Sam looks at him and nods. He could do it. He just prayed he wouldn't have to.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Stacey stands in the bathroom, splashing her face with cold water. She was tired, she was cranky and she was being bossed around again.

"You need to make sure he uses that spell."

"Why? What's so damn important about it?"

"You do not need to know that information."

She turns, glaring to face them.

"You're going to kill them, aren't you? Sam and Dean."

"We won't have to."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You do not need to know that."

She clenches her jaw, reaching for the door handle and pulling it open, he eyes widening when she sees Sam standing there.

"Hey."

"Who were you talking to?"

"Huh? Oh, nobody. Just myself. Trying to keep awake."

He frowns, peering into the bathroom, but seeing no one.

"Ok."

Stacey walks over to the bed, closing her eyes for a moment.

"So how did it go with Bobby?"

"Fine. He says the spell will work. Just need to pick a time to do it."

"Good. That's good. So….when are you going to do it then?"

"I'm not sure. Soon."

Sam finishes watching the bathroom and turns to face her. She seemed nervous. Maybe Bobby was right. Maybe she wasn't who she said. He forces himself to act casually.

"Want to order a pizza?"

"Sounds good."

He goes over and picks up his cell phone. He'd keep an eye on her. First sign of danger, he'd take care of it. He may have feelings for her, but he'd learnt long ago that he should trust his instincts first. If he had to kill her, he would.


End file.
